1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for holding a baby bottle or sip cup while feeding an infant, and, more particularly, to a bib having a strap having a length of hook and loop material fastened to the end of said strap whereby said bib strap can be fastened around the neck of an infant and further said bib having a compartment with means for closure and wherein a contoured wedge of foam-like material can be inserted in varying positions, depending on the position of the infant, to support a bottle or sip cup while the infant is feeding and said bib having a number of elastic straps extending from side to side and attached thereto for holding said bottle or sip cup in the selected position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other bib and baby bottle holders designed to hold a bottle while an infant feeds. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,106 issued to Adler on Sep. 20, 1983.
Another patent was issued to Maillard on Oct. 2, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,907. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,551 was issued to Randall et al. on Feb. 23, 1988 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 23, 1990 to Malone et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,327. Another patent was issued to Kordecki on Jun. 11, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,616. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,225 was issued to Goeckeritz et al. on Jun. 16, 1998 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 23, 1998 to Bradley et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,367.